legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Doopliss
Doopliss is a Duplighost that lives in the Creepy Steeple of Twilight Town in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He appears as an enemy of Mario several times throughout the game, and is the boss of Chapter 4. He causes the members of Twilight Town to become pigs whenever the bell tolls, and attempts to steal Mario's identity. He has the special ability of stealing another character's body when copying them, something that other Duplighosts are unable to do. He later becomes a member of the Shadow Sirens, replacing Vivian. Doopliss' English name comes from the word "duplicity," being double or twofold, which references his powers. It also may come from the word "dupe," meaning to fool others, which he does while disguised. In other localization, his name is Rumpel, which comes from the fairy tale character Rumpelstiltskin, as both offer the same challenge: to have another guess his name. Doopliss is voiced by John Kassir. Personality Doopliss's motives for his actions remain mainly unknown. According to himself, he turns the Twilight Towners into pigs because they are "depressing and boring and dimwitted all the time", and he thought that instead of wallowing in gloom, "they might as well wallow in mud". While this characteristic of Doopliss might be described as cruel, he is later portrayed as childish, exclaiming "NO! NO! NO! NO!", "WHY? WHY WHY? WHY?", "HOW? HOW? HOW? HOW?" after Mario has guessed his name correctly. He frequently calls Mario and other people he does not consider friends "Slick," though this trait is not present in the Japanese version of the game. As a member of the Shadow Sirens, he suffers the same taunts as Vivian, but does not have enough power to resist them. Due to the fact that Doopliss changes sides after the game, teaming up with Flurrie, he may not be described as entirely "evil", but simply immature and reckless. While impersonating Mario, Doopliss talks in a self-righteous manner. To Mario's partners, he says "All right, kids, put on your fighting gloves! Uh... Woo hoo! It's-a me!" He calls Vivian Mario's girlfriend, and after Vivian realizes Mario's true identity, Doopliss teases Mario with "See? Your friends ditch you because you don't have the charisma of me, Super Mario!". He also plays at Mario's popularity at the meeting with Mayor Dour, where the real Mario drops in and is not recognized by anyone else. LOTM: Darkmageddon Trivia * Doopliss was going to be a Little Bit Main Villains but he is the Mega Minor Villain. * Doopliss Told Everyone what happened From his Terrible Past. Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Imprisoned character Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters Category:Flyers Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Red Eyed Characters